A Quincy And His Flower
by Inori Pelagski
Summary: Uryu has been hiding the strong feelings he has for Orihime because he knows she likes Ichigo. Uryu also knows that Ichigo likes Rukia and vice versa. What will happen to Uryu and Orihime? Great juicy lemons may manifest, you have been warned.
1. Broken Mirror, The Bitter Truth

**Hi people. First bleach fanfic, but not my first ever fanfic. Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Bleach, **_**Tite Kubo does. The story, however, is M.I.N.E.**

Uryu

It is surprisingly hard to sit in class with a book open in my hand and pretend not to notice what is going around me. Even more so to not watch Orihime, She is in full sunlight so if I looked over, the reflection on my glasses would make it obvious who I am paying attention to.

So incredibly difficult to not watch Orihime, the way she moves and can make just about anyone's day brighter. "Hey Uryu! Come join us on the roof." Ichigo called, I pushed my glasses up and stood up "No thank you Kurosaki." I replied, glancing over at the tiny soul reaper Rukia, who the four of us has saved not too long ago.

"C'mon Uryu, join us for once!" Orihime begged smiling brightly at me, how can I say no to her? Strong and beautiful Orihime, if only you knew. If only you could see that Ichigo is in love with Rukia. If only I could….I sighed and gave in, nodding my head at her.

I noticed how she smile became wider as she collected her lunch; I did the same and followed the line that had formed. Keigo Asano complained and cried in the background for not being invited. Keigo's dramatics are always amusing.

"So, how are things Uryu?" Orihime asked as she sat down in shaded half of the roof, taking a bite out of her sandwich and watching me with her stunning wide, gray eyes.

"They're fine, thank you. What about you Ichigo? How is your hollow side?" I replied passing the conversation on like one does the 'hot potato' in the preschool game 'Hot Potato'. I never played it myself, not when I was younger, but verbally I play it often.

Ichigo sighed and scowled something that I know that he does often; it's the way he is. "As annoying as ever, same as my Dad. He's gotten worse lately. Wakes up the entire house nowadays." Ichigo said as he rubbed the back of his neck, I took another bite out of my sandwich and stole a glance at Orihime.

She was talking to Chad on something bizarre, pink-cheeked cockatiels. The back story for that one ought to be interesting. "Ichigo's not kidding; Isshin does wake us all up in the mornings. If Kon doesn't that it is." Rukia confirmed as she drank her juice, her blue eyes solemn and watchful, always watching.

Rukia lives in Ichigo's house when she is in the world of the living. I've heard rumor from Kon that when she was here before we entered the Soul Society; according to Kon she slept in Ichigo's _closet_. I usually pay no mind to what Kon has to say, you'll retain your sanity longer that way.

"Rukia, did you know that if you put olive oil or any vegetable oil into the water in a pot of noodles when you're boiling them that it keeps them from sticking together?" Orihime asked excitedly making Rukia laugh "No, but that's good to know. You've been fairly quiet Chad." Rukia replied and I let out a laugh at that one, Chad is always quiet, it's his nature.

Orihime joined in, soon Chad and Ichigo did also, Rukia looked confused. "Was it something I said?" she muttered and blushed nervously. Show her a hollow and she's fearless, get her to speak in a group on the other hand, and she's defenseless.

Ichigo slung an arm around Rukia's tiny form "Chad's always fairly quiet Rukia; we just find what you said funny." Ichigo explained loud enough for us all to hear, and pulled her closer to him with his arm.

I glanced at Orihime, and saw how her bright smile disappeared and the hurt look in her eyes, she sat back and ate quietly, obviously hurt by what Ichigo did. How blind can he be? It's as plain as day that She likes him, but he doesn't even notice!

I bumped her with my elbow, dropping a small bean jam bun into her lap inconspicuously, making it appear I didn't even notice the bun's disappearance. Orihime glanced up at me in surprise; I suppressed a smile, but noticed the small smile she gave me for the present.

"What is back, gray, white, and eternally pissed at Ichigo?" I asked and smiled, I couldn't help it seeing the look Rukia gave me. She obviously knew what the answer is. "Eternally pissed at me huh? Normally I'd say Rukia but that doesn't quite fit." Ichigo replied and got an elbow to the ribs from Rukia in return, Orihime giggled at this, her eyes bright once again.

"Is it….Captain….Kuchiki?" She guessed, her delicate brows furrowed in concentration I laughed again "Yes, It's Byakuya." I replied and Ichigo just howled with laughter, ignoring the minor injuries Rukia was giving him. I have no doubt that his ribs will be black and blue for weeks.

I swallowed the remains of my lunch and stood, well aware it was still a long ways until the bell would ring, but chose to leave anyway. Orihime looked up at me, her doe-like eyes wide with surprise.

How I adored those large eyes of hers! "Uryu, you're not leaving already are you?" she asked, her hand on my arm, I tried to ignore the buzz in my blood I felt as a result. I pushed my glasses further up the bridge of my nose, my eyes on hers "Yes, I'm going back to class. You guys enjoy the rest of your lunch." I replied turning to walk away when I heard Ichigo's voice "You sure Uryu? You seemed to be having fun a moment ago." He asked and I tried to keep my fists from clenching, I did not succeed unfortunately.

"Yes, I was a moment ago Kurosaki. I'll be in class." I fought off my temper as I walked away, heading for the restroom to sort out myself. I heard Orihime start to get up, and then sit back down. I glanced over my shoulder briefly to see her gaze ping-ponging between Kurosaki and I.

She saw me glance back and started to rise, but Rukia said something I didn't catch and she sat back down, shoulders slumping. I turned my gaze away and walked quickly towards the washroom, then teleported to it using my quincy powers. I stood over one of the pedestal sinks, a mirror before me. I breathed quickly, trying to calm my temper unsuccessfully.

For Kurosaki's sake, I hoped in the back of my mind that he would be smart and not come after me. Dammit. I punched the mirror, making it breaking and some of the pieces sliced my skin shallowly, drawing blood. I turned the water on full-blast and washed the blood away until thee draining water ran clear again.

How much longer can I suppress my emotions until they burst and I ruin everything? How much longer until Ichigo starts to date Rukia and hurts her? I brought my fist down on the side of the sink. How. Much. Longer. Dammit!

I flexed my aching hand, gathered water in my palms, one white, one red, and splashed my face with the cool water after I'd removed my glasses. Excess water dripped from my face, blending with my tears of frustration, washing them away.

Classic love story. Boy wants pretty girl, but pretty girl likes best friend and therefore boy won't go after pretty girl. Best friend doesn't want pretty girl, but wants a different girl. All four are good friends. I want Orihime but can't have her, Orihime wants Ichigo, Ichigo wants Rukia, Rukia wants Ichigo.

I slammed my first down again; the ancient sink groaned from my abuse, I slammed my first down a second time. I heard the slight sound of someone knocking of the door; I recognized the warm and open reishi, Orihime. "Uryu? Are you okay?" She asked from the other side of the door. No, I'm not okay. I love you so much, but I can't tell you because I know you love Ichigo, who sometime soon will date Rukia because they love each other. So I'm going to die alone. Alone.

"I'm fine Orihime. Just leave me be." I replied but my voice wavered slightly as more tears of frustration rolled down my face. Dammit! I wiped them off angrily and waited for her response, I knew from her reishi that she's concerned. "You don't sound alright. Can I….I'm coming in Uryu." She replied and I watched overflow from the sink hit the floor, heading for the drain and soaking the previously dry tiles.

I slid my glasses on, making the world come back in focus for my sight, but not for my mind. I listened to the old hinges of the bathroom door slowly creak open, and the sound of Orihime's light footsteps draw closer, her loafers quietly clacking against the floor.

When she took in my disheveled appearance, face wet with tears and water, pant cuffs soaked through, shirt sleeves soaked as well, stained slight from my blood. Orihime brought a hand to her chest, the other hand over her mouth, he gray eyes solemn and sad.

She came forward and gently took my left hand; the one cut from the broken mirror, and examined the damage. Light bleeding, already scabbing over. Her slender fingers brushing the reddened skin on my hand gently, tickling slightly as she frowned at me. She flipped her hand over and placed the back of her hand against my forehand, her other hand sweeping my bangs away.

"Are you unwell Uryu? Is there something wrong?" she ask me, her gray eyes on mine as she swept her hands away from my face, I looked away from her, hating the fact I'd have to lie and pretend to feel nothing for her. "No, nothing's wrong. I'm fine. See you in class." I replied quietly and walked away from her concerned angel's face, nothing good would come of me staying here any longer.

Speaking to Orihime is dangerous to me, particularly if we are alone. I could confess, and then be rejected by her, as expected. I don't want that to happen, I won't let it happen. I'll remain her friend and mask my emotions better. I won't let my true feelings show.

I pushed the door open and walked away to class, I felt bad for leaving her alone after she came down to see if I was alright. But I couldn't go back, I know what will happen. I'll wind up kissing her. Then everything would go to hell.

I took my seat just as the teacher and Orihime came in, a look of raw pain was etched into her pretty face as she passed by me, her eyes downcast. Guilt settled down in the pit of my gut, I'd hurt her. But at least, I left before I did something reckless I amended. Still, I glanced over at her, her auburn hair shadowing her face from my view.

Tatsuki was talking to her too low for me to hear, but I could see Orihime's head bob at something Tatsuki said. I crossed gazes with Tatsuki; she gave me a look that was on part anger, one part disgust, and one part pity. I turned my gaze back to the black board, drowning out everything around me.

**Hmmn, wonder what Tatsuki said to Orihime? I'll never tell. This chapter's theme is Halestorm's Here's To Us. R&R! To those waiting for lemony lemons, be patient, they will come soon enough. Cough cough Kon cough cough.**


	2. And All Went Black

**I'm back! It's Orihime's turn, whatever shall her mind reveal? Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Bleach**_**; a number of ships would have happened if I did. Orihime's POV theme is Soul mate by Natasha Bedingfield.**

**Orihime**

The day had rushed past me, Ichigo left with Rukia before I could talk to him, Tatsuki had to go to her kendo class, Chad disappeared, and Uryu? Well, he just won't talk to me since the I came into the bathroom to see if he was okay.

What did I do? Is it something I said? No, no, no! I can't cry! I wiped the tears away before they had a chance to spill and gathered my stuff. Might as well go home now, everyone else has.

I took the alleyway, the fastest route to my apartment from Karakura High. I broke down and fell to my knees, letting it all out.

I'd done something wrong, or Uryu wouldn't be acting like that. Something I did. How I wished Sora was here to give me his guidance! I just want _someone_ to talk to, explain to me so I can understand, or just wipe away my tears.

But this isn't a fairy tale, I'm on my own. Sora's gone, I'm alone in a deserted alley, Uryu is gone and not talking to me, and the tears just won't stop pouring down my face, they've turned the world around me into a blurry, watery mess.

"Orihime?" Rangiku's familiar voice rang out, making me jump. When I didn't see anything fresh tears fell, now my mind is making me hear voices, marvelous. When she appeared before me, concern in her eyes, I felt better, someone to take care of me because I can't

Rangiku wiped the tears off my face using the sleeve of her Shihakusho, I could see the world properly again. "What's wrong Orihime? Why so sad?" She asked me, helping me stand up and passed me my bag when I did. "I…. I don't understand." I tried to speak but couldn't quite manage, not out here.

"Let's get you home, we'll talk then." Rangiku patted my back, and turned, my heart lurched, that means she has her captain Toshiro Hitsugaya with her. I followed her gaze and found the snowball, his normally stern and empty face filled with concern.

"I'm taking her home Captain. I'll catch up later." Toshiro dipped his head and Rangiku tightened her grip around my waist, oh, she's going to use flash-step to get me home instead of just walking. It would only take fifteen to twenty minutes tops anyways.

Rangiku let go of me at my doorstep, letting me fish for my keys to unlock the door. A siren wailed in the distance as I pulled the door open and turned the light on. Rangiku closed the door behind her and looked over at me, her eyes serious.

"Alright Orihime. What's wrong?" Rangiku asked as she sat down on one of the floor pillows surrounding the table. I bit my lip, unsure. This is Rangiku, she can help me understand, after all, she figured out what Gin was really thinking in his last words. "It's Uryu." I began unsteadily, my voice wavering "The Quincy?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

I nodded and continued "I fell like he's mad and pushing me away. I went to see if he was okay when he left the group at lunch, I found him in the men's room. He had hurt his hand and I asked if he was unwell, he brushed me off and left, I haven't been to get him to talk to me since." I explained trying to keep my voice from breaking as the sorrow inside rose up.

Rangiku bit her lip as she thought; her blue eyes closed in concentration "Hmmn, do you like him Orihime? We all thought you like Ichigo." Rangiku said finally, stupefying me. Huh? Ichigo? He's my friend, that's just it.

He doesn't like me like I hoped once a long time ago, that was before we went to the Soul society, and it wasn't until we left for the soul society that my heart had recovered.

That was over two years ago now. "No, I don't like Ichigo, I did though, but that was years ago." I replied forcing a smile, Rangiku said nothing, thinking hard and waiting for my response "But in answer to your question, yes, I like Uryu."

Rangiku remained silent for a little while longer, then suddenly looked up "If everyone in the soul society thought you like Kurosaki, myself included, then perhaps Uryu was avoiding you because he likes you but thinks you like Ichigo, so he's staying back to give you two a chance." Rangiku explained and I nodded, it seemed logical enough to me.

"Ichigo likes Rukia…" I trailed off thinking "And Rukia likes Ichigo." Rangiku confirmed, surprising me "She does?" I asked and she nodded "Uryu thinks I like Ichigo, but I like him, and Uryu may like me." I said thinking when another's voice made me jump out of my skin "This is what you two are talking about?" Toshiro asked from the doorway, not moving from it, an expression I couldn't name offhand on his face.

"Captain Hitsugaya, how long have you been there?" I asked trying to calm myself down, what if Uryu had been standing there? What then? "Long enough to hear the rest of your conversation." He replied I glanced at Rangiku; she looked like someone plotting something. This could be interesting; I hoped my home wouldn't get damaged in whatever she was up to.

"Say Orihime, have you met Momo?" Rangiku began, her eyes glinting with mischief, uh oh. "Um, no. I don't think so." I replied nervously glancing over to Toshiro, spotting the darkening expression, his eyes narrowed at Rangiku.

Not good, not good! "Well, that's too bad. Momo and Toshiro are old friends, they grew up together." Rangiku continued, I briefly wondered what in god's name this had to do with me. "Captain likes Momo, but he's a fraidy-cat, so he won't tell her." Rangiku finished and I suddenly understood.

She's provoking her captain in order to get him to leave, not the best way, but I suppose what works, works. "MatsuMOTO!" Toshiro snarled, scarring me. For a short little thing he can be fucking terrifying at times.

"Yes Captain?" Rangiku asked innocently, I had to stifle a giggle, I knew what was coming. "You want to know her feelings dontcha? You think she likes Aizen still?" Rangiku continued to provoke Toshiro, who was just getting more and more pissed.

"Matsumoto, be quiet." Toshiro said as he looked away blushing, my jaw dropped, a second ago he was ready to rip her head off, now he's all embarrassed? "No, you need to hear this Captain. Momo Hinamori likes…" Rangiku trailed off on purpose, her eyes glittering with laughter, she's good at distracting me from what's bothering me, she's like Tatsuki in that regard.

Toshiro grew redder looking away, ah, he's figured out what she's going to say, or not. Who knows? I can never guess what one is thinking if the other is in the room. I've tried, and failed. Miserably so.

"…Toshiro Hitsugaya." Rangiku declared and Poor Toshiro went red and turned so that his back was to us. "Why's he so embarrassed?" I asked confused, he obviously knew that Rangiku knew, and had figured out what she was going to say, then why the bright red face?

Rangiku smiled evilly, a weird aura coming off of her "That's because Momo is here in Karakura. Just a phone call away." She explained mischievously I caught onto what she was going to do as she pulled her phone from out of nowhere; Toshiro glanced back with a slight glare on his red face "You wouldn't dare." He growled, this is better than T.V. I thought delightedly as I watched the little scene.

Rangiku raised an eyebrow at her captain, then proceeded to hit buttons on the keypad quickly, dancing out of Toshiro's reach simply by standing up. "Hi, Momo, where in Karakura are you? It's Rangiku." She asked her face radiating pure amusement at Toshiro's futile attempts to steal the phone.

The phone buzzed and we could hear Momo's voice "Uh, I'm by the high school. Why is something wrong?" Momo asked worriedly on the other end, her voice a bit marred by the sound of Rangiku dodging Toshiro and his cries of "Give it here Matsumoto!"

"Oh, it's not much. Just a little trouble with my captain. Would you mind coming to Orihime Inoue's home? It's not that far from where you are." Rangiku asked as she jumped up onto the counter, avoiding her captain with flash-step, Toshiro collided with the pots and pans I had set out to dry, making a loud racket.

"Um, okay. I'll be there soon." Momo replied on speakerphone and hung up, the look in Toshiro's eyes was murderous. I shook my head slowly, Rangiku would probably get her ass kicked by him in five. Four. Three. Two. A knock on my door interrupted the ass-kicking timer, I got up to answer it.

A pretty, short brown haired Soul reaper with brown eyes stood before me, barely reaching my shoulder, he hair pulled back in a bun, looking nervous. "You must be Orihime." She muttered nervously, casting her eyes away. I realized I was scaring her, so I back up to let her in "Sorry. Yes, I'm Orihime. You're Momo?" I asked as she came in, closing the door behind her.

"Yes." She replied watching Toshiro Chasing Rangiku angrily who was laughing with glee, the two came to a dead stop, turned and saw Momo. Toshiro went red, Rangiku just flipped her hair over her shoulder and laughed quietly. Momo clasped her hands over her chest, silent.

Momo remained silent for a few minutes, then began to laugh, loudly. "I don't know what's going on, but I don't care anymore." Momo laughed seeing the disarray the two of them had caused in Rangiku's little game.

A hollow's roar froze our laughter in it's track. We stood silent, just listening, then dashed outside. A large hand came rushing towards me from the corner of my eye. I felt the stinging slap as it sent my flying, I came to a stop when my back hit a cement wall about thirty yards from the others.

I winced and slowly opened my eyes, nearly passing out from the pain. My legs! Could I move my legs? I tried and got them to move, but it was painful, very painful. My vision warped as my head spun, blood trickling down my head. Everything started to blur, going black around the edges.

Someone was on their knees trying to talk to me, I nodded my head, eyes fluttering, I was so tired. I recognized Uryu for a split second, then all went black.

**Dun Dun Dun! Will she wake up? Next Chap will be also in her POV. Will be out in a day or so.**


	3. Truth From The Lips Of Two Ravenettes

**Thanks for your reviews! I really do appreciate them. Okay, theme is This Song Saved My Life By Simple Plan. I don't own **_**Bleach **_**or any of the music I use as themes; they belong to their respective owners. **

**Uryu**

I was in Orihime's neighborhood for no real reason at all, other than to feel the warmth of her reishi. Though the presence of the three soul reapers did make me come closer, but the presence of a hollow so close to her made my heart lurch, I found myself running harder than I've ever run before.

I came around the corner just in time to see Orihime get backhanded by a giant hollow. No, no, no! Please let her be fine, alive even. I ran to her unmoving from, and dropped to my knees. I winced in the back of my mind, but looked at her, checking for signs of life. When I didn't see her stir, breathe, or open her eyes, I felt the world around me grow colder.

No, she can't be dead, please don't let her be dead. Tears slipped down my face, landing on her pale cheeks. In the distance I heard clangs of zanpakuto's on the hollow, a siren wailed, and the hollow itself roared. Color returned to my black and white world when Orihime struggled to open her eyes, her gray irises fighting to focus.

Alive. She's alive. I picked her up and held her to me, grateful for her to be alive. My life wouldn't be worth living without her. "U-Uryu." She struggled to say and I held her closer "I'm here, Orihime. I'll always be here." I whispered crying grateful tears; they fell on her cheeks as she fell unconscious.

I felt her heartbeat and relaxed when her eyes fluttered closed. I need to get her to the hospital, but I'd have to leave the hollow to the soul reapers. "Go. Take her to the hospital for fuck's sake Uryu. Do you want her to die?" the Soul reaper Rangiku asked surprising me "If you really care for her, you'd better get her to the hospital." She added and turned back to deal with the hollow alongside her comrades.

I blinked in shock, then stood, carrying Orihime close to me. I gathered my balance then took off, running fast and hard, running for Orihime's life. My breath came in ragged gasps, my legs burned from the strain. I came to a quivering stop, panting for breath as the automatic hospital doors slowly slid open.

The nurse at the front desk recognized me, not for the fact I look like my father, but for the fact I had spent a lot of time visiting him throughout the years, so she knew my face. She took one look at the unconscious Orihime in my arms, and called for a gurney. They began to wheel her to the E.R., I walked along side, holding her hand tight as she slowly began to come to.

Orihime looked around her in utter confusion, then down at my hand holding hers and offered me a weak smile. I tried to follow them past the E.R. doors, but the nurse stopped me asked me to wait out here for her.

I could have used my father's status in the hospital to let me go after her, but I didn't and complied to the nurse's wishes, then resorted to pacing back and forth for several minutes, then sitting down in one of the hard plastic chairs, feet tapping as I worried.

I wanted to know so badly how she was doing, would she be okay, so badly it hurt. The entrance doors swished open and the three soul reapers walked in, all in gigai form. The brunette, and blonde seemed more worried than the snowball. "How is she…Uryu?" The brunette asked, I noticed her pause, she wasn't sure whether or not to address me by my first name.

I caught her name from the back of her name, along with the other's names and positions. Momo Hinamori, fifth squad lieutenant is the brunette. Rangiku Matsumoto, tenth squad lieutenant is the blonde. Toshiro Hitsugaya, tenth squad captain is the snowball.

I let my face fall into my waiting hands "I don't know, they just took her into the E.R., what about the hollow?" I asked looking up, if it was still alive it could come back for Orihime.

Momo smiled a bitter smile at me "Don't worry, it won't coming after anyone ever again. You're really worried about her aren't you?" Momo asked, her brown eyes sympathetic, normally I would feel insulted, I don't need a soul reaper's sympathy, but today I just don't care.

I just nodded at Momo and she smiled softly "I know how you feel." She whispered and glanced back at Toshiro, I noticed the large wounds he had that Rangiku was having the nurse just bind since she had noticed them. I glanced at Momo, she seemed to care about Toshiro's welfare just as much as I cared about Orihime's.

Ichigo, Chad, Rukia, Yourichi, and Tatsuki stormed through the door. Hail, hail, the gang's almost all here. Ah, I spoke too soon. Renji, Ikkaku, Ganju, and Yumichika followed, not as out of breath as the others. Gang's all here, minus Orihime, but still. "We just heard, any word on how she's doing?" Tatsuki asked, not seeming to care about the others around her that I doubt she's ever properly met.

"No word yet, soon though." Momo answered because I couldn't, Ichigo looked at me and walked over to me. Could he tell how worried I am? Momo could, so can he? "Everything alright Uryu?" He asked too low for the others to hear, I shook my head before I could stop myself "No, I'm too worried about her." I admitted and Ichigo gave me a knowing look.

Being the older brother of Karin and Yuzu he must always feel worried. After all, Karin can see ghosts like Ichigo, and his reishi could rub off on them, making them easy targets for hollows. And then there's Rukia, his loyalty and love for her are just as strong as his need to protect her.

"You really like Orihime then?" Rukia suddenly asked scaring the crap out of me when she joined the conversation, standing near Ichigo, her eyes watching me carefully. Once I'd calmed slightly from the scare I spoke "Yes. Yes I do." I replied and Rukia gave an annoyed sigh and closed her eyes irritatedly.

I'd seen this look before, it's the one she usually makes before kicking Ichigo's ass into next week. I began to fear for my life slightly, then remembered the nurse, so Rukia couldn't attack. "Then why haven't you told her for fuck's sake?" The tiny Soul reaper demanded her eyes blazing for her friend, guilt washed over me.

"Because I was giving her a chance." I whispered and Ichigo this time spoke, saving me from Rukia's wrath. "A chance for what?" He asked his eyebrows furrowed in confusion, I wanted to smack my forehead with my palm, could he not see?

"A chance with you, she likes you." I spelled it out for him and the two of them laughed like _I _ was the blind one, what the hell is going on here? "Uryu, you're really blind if you believe that still. Yes, once Orihime liked me. But she doesn't anymore, Rukia can vouch for this. Orihime likes _you_ Uryu, she keeps asking for our help to get you to notice her. " Ichigo explained while laughing slightly, and I couldn't believe my ears.

If they're just jerking my chain….. "We're not kidding Uryu, ask Tatsuki. Hey Tatsuki! Come over here for a second!" Rukia called, dead serious. I watched as she walked away from the others and wandered over "What is it Rukia?" Tatsuki asked, her eyes glanced around at Ichigo and me, unsure what was going on.

Rukia smiled and spoke "Uryu here doesn't believe us, you're her best friend Tatsuki, who does Orihime like?" She asked and Tatsuki gave the same odd look that she did in class, sighed and slowly shook her head at me.

"Orihime likes Uryu, she has since that summer when you left for a while Rukia." Tatsuki answered and I felt my face burn, I turned away to hide the coloring, facing the E.R. doors, which to my extreme surprise opened.

The doors slowly started to open and all of us fell silent, waiting for the person opening them to come out.

**To Be Continued**

**Wonder what Uryu's reaction will be to the person coming out will be? Hehehe. Reviews please! Thank you for reading!**


	4. Orihime's Picture

**Thanks for your reviews! I really appreciate them you guys. Ryuken will be showing up in this chap. Hehehehe. I don't own Bleach, or the songs mentioned. Theme is The Scientist by Coldplay.**

**Uryu**

I suppressed a gasp when I saw my father come out of the doors, white coat on, clipboard under his arm. He narrowed his eyes at the Soul reapers in the room, I hoped he wouldn't make a scene, but I could clearly tell he was not pleased to have soul reapers in his hospital.

"I presume you are all here for Miss Inoue?" Ryuken stated his voice flat and emotionless as always. Collectively we nodded; Ryuken narrowed his eyes further when he spotted me, but didn't say anything more. "You may come visit her now." He said and turned around, not waiting for all of us to follow him.

The head nurse stopped all of us from proceeding in a large group, allowing only five of us to pass. Tatsuki, Ichigo, Rukia, Rangiku, and myself were allowed to pass; we hurried to catch up to my father, eager to find out how Orihime's doing.

It didn't take us long to reach her, she was awake, watching everything around her. A large bandage covered her head, an IV in her hand, beyond that I could see no other injuries. Her eyes lit up at the sight of us "You guys came!" She cried delightedly, grabbing the nearest person for a hug, it wound up being Tatsuki.

The two old friends held each other close, babbling nonsense, I was just so happy to see that she was okay now. Ryuken coughed behind me, I turned to look at him "Uryu, a word if you please." He asked and I looked over at Orihime and the others, Orihime smiled at me "Go ahead, we'll be here when you get back." I turned to follow Ryuken out of the room, I followed him to his office, old memories washed over me when I stepped over the threshold, I dismissed them.

"You like that girl don't you Uryu?" Ryuken asked me and I froze, unsure how to respond, he wasn't insulting Orihime so what he had to say couldn't be too terrible. "Yes, I do." I replied slowly, watching my father for signals that I'd said the wrong thing, I didn't find any, instead, he smiled at me.

My father, the ice king, _smiling_. "She will be released in an hour, she's fine Uryu. Stop giving me that look, it's about time you fell for someone. She seems like a nice girl, don't change that Uryu. You may go, that's all I wanted to know." Ryuken waved his hand dismissively at me; I all but ran back to Orihime, she was talking happily, seeming like her normal self.

Her eyes lit up when I came in, I smiled back at her. How could I not have seen the signs? They were right there in front of me this entire time, I needed two short ravenettes to point out to me what I couldn't see. But a question lingers at the back of my mind, _now what?_

I know how the story goes, boy tells girl, kisses girl, they ride off to be happy together forever. But that wouldn't apply here, not with Orihime. I couldn't simply ask her out either, I need help. Who do I talk to though?

"Ryuken says that you'll be discharged in an hour." I told her, sitting on the edge of her bed next to Tatsuki, Orihime screwed up her face, obviously confused "Why an hour?" She asked and I laughed softly at this "That's the amount of time he guessed it would take for everyone to visit and find out how you're doing." I explained and a look that said _ah, I get it now_ overcame her face.

"Guess we should let the others visit huh?" Ichigo said as he scratched his head, I'd talk to Ichigo once the next group went in to visit Orihime, if I played my cards right, he could help me without having others come over.

"We'll see you soon Orihime." Rukia promised, taking her hand before following Ichigo out of the room, I followed suit, pausing at the door to smile at Orihime once again before following them out.

**(A/N: I don't ever recall seeing Uryu smile in the anime, so sorry I've got him out of character)**

The next five people went to visit Orihime, Rukia and Tatsuki were distracted by Momo and Rangiku, if I'm going to speak with Ichigo, now's my chance. "Ichigo, can I speak with you?" I asked and he glanced up at me from his phone. He snapped it shut and sighed at me "Let me guess, you want helping with asking Orihime out?" Ichigo asked and I blinked in surprise "How did you…." I asked not bothering to finish my sentence.

"Your face is an open book Uryu. You seriously have no ideas on what to say or do?" Ichigo asked and I shook my head, he sighed and shook his in return before speaking "Take her skating, she loves skating." Ichigo told me and I gave him a blank look.

Skating? Since when did Orihime like skating? "You don't remember when she hauled all of us to the rink?" Ichigo asked exasperated, and_ then_ I remembered the event. She took us all to celebrate the start of summer, it was fun.

"Skating. Thanks for the idea Ichigo." I remembered how Orihime slipped often as well, among other things "No problem Uryu." Ichigo replied then wandered over to talk with Renji.

I sat down on one of the uncomfortable chairs, and pulled out my phone, and opened up my pictures. I scrolled through the them all; searching for the one I had of Orihime. I had taken it on her birthday a year ago, when she had just started to blow out the candles.

I located what I wanted and stared at the frozen image of her eyes closed tightly, pale lips parted to blow the candles out, one hand holding her hair away from the cake. It was the only good picture I had of just her; I liked the serene and happy look on her face.

I closed my eyes and let my memory take me back to that day.

_We all waited in the dark of Orihime's house, Tatsuki had given us her key to let ourselves in. Rukia had wanted to throw a surprise birthday party for Orihime. We had gone nuts decorating, banners, confetti, streamers, glitter, and party hats were EVERYWHERE. Ichigo and I were given noisemakers to blow on the second the lights were turned on by Orihime._

_Momo had baked a massive vanilla cake covered in pink frosting that read: Happy Sixteenth Birthday Orihime! Renji's job was to light the candles, which he was doing right now under Rukia's flashlight's beam. _

_Little flower designs covered the surface of the cake, underneath the calligraphy script in Momo's hand were sugar replicas of Orihime's hairpins. Everyone had outdone themselves for the party when we heard Orihime wasn't planning on doing anything for her birthday._

_Rukia's phone rang, she picked it up and Rangiku's voice blasted from speakerphone "She's coming our way, get ready!" Rangiku hissed and we all scattered to our places, Renji picked up the cake carefully, Shuuei and Ikkaku grabbed handful of glitter and confetti, Ichigo and I got ready with the noisemakers._

"_Thanks Rangiku, have a nice night." Orihime's sweet voice rang out as she opened the door, and switched on the light. "SURPRISE!" We yelled and Orihime jumped in fright, and then smiled happily "You guys, you shouldn't have." She stated looking about her decorated home, paying not mind to the confetti scattered on her slim shoulders._

"_C'mon make a wish Orihime!" Rukia urged and I hurried next to Renji as he set down the cake carefully, just as she started to blow out the candles, I snapped a picture with my phone, saving it for another day._

"_What'd you wish for?" Tatsuki joked and Orihime shook her head, scattering her hair "I can't tell you, it won't come true." She smiled apologetically at her old friend, and then looked at the cake; Rukia had pulled out the candles "Let's have cake!" Orihime cried happily, her infectious smile spreading around the room, even to the Soul Reaper Captains Toshiro, and Ukitake._

I opened my eyes and looked at the picture, glad I had taken the time to take it that day. I heard shuffling footsteps and stood as I pocketed my phone. Orihime was back in her old clothes, looking around nervously, unsure of what to do.

I walked to the front desk, and got the nurse to discharge Orihime, then walked towards her, Rukia and Rangiku had gone over to her side at this point. I realized in the corner of my mind that her birthday wasn't long off, only six days away.

"You're free to go home." I told her and she smiled at me uncertainly "Thank you Uryu, I owe you one." She replied and I spied the opportunity "Well, why don't you repay the favor by coming with me to the ice rink tomorrow?" I asked and she blushed, and the girls on her sides squealed happily for her "Thank you Uryu, I'll see then. Um, what time?" she asked nervously and I kicked myself internally, I should have thought of that already.

"I'll swing by your placed at three." I said quickly and she nodded, still as red as I probably was too "Okay, it's a date." Orihime replied and automatically blushed deeper at the sound of that, I did as well, and walked away awkwardly.

I head Rukia and Rangiku squealing as I walk away. Ichigo clapped me on the back as I passed by, I didn't stop until I was outside. I looked up at the stars, so close, yet so far away, just like how I used to see Orihime. I did it I realized and smiled, I would be on a date with Orihime tomorrow, with just her, no one else. With one last look at the night sky, I started on my way home.

**Okay, that's all for now! Reviews please! I apologize if this was a little too cheesy.**


	5. Date Preperations

**Thanks for the reviews! So sorry it's taken so long to update, I've been working on my other stories. Also have been babysitting. No particular theme today. I don't own **_**Bleach**_** or music mentioned.**

**Uryu**

I'd barely gotten a wink of sleep, to nervous of the day to come. I now sat on the edge of my bed, staring out the glass wall of my apartment, watching the sun slowly rise. The ground was far below me, which made since considering I live in a skyscraper, near the top of the building.

Sunrise, a new day, a new beginning, a new chance. I ran a hand through my hair; it was messy from the little sleep I managed to grab. A knock on my door surprised the hell out of me, who the fuck could be here this early? "Ishida! Open up so we can give you advice for you date!" Ikkaku Madarame yelled, makes since now.

But how the hell did he find out about my date with Orihime? "Ikkaku, let's leave Uryu alone, he's probably asleep." Ichigo said loud enough for me to hear, but I caught a sound similar to a punch "Shut up! He needs a man's advice." Ikkaku replied as I opened the door. Ichigo was being restrained by Renji; Ikkaku was standing next to Yumichika.

I closed the door and walked back to my bed's edge. I do _not_ have the energy to deal with Ikkaku's bullshit advice. "They made me Uryu." Ichigo called and I couldn't think of a single scenario where the three soul reapers would manage to make Ichigo do _anything_ he didn't want to.

"Pray tell, how did they manage that?" I asked and I heard the three of them laugh at Ichigo's expense "They were going to tell Byakuya. Well, Renji threatened to tell." Ichigo replied and I saw immediately why he would believe Renji, and not Ikkaku or Yumichika. Particularly in regards to the other Kuchiki.

"Where 'they' going to tell him that Rukia sleeps in your….closet?" I asked restraining laughter for no real reason "yes." Ichigo called back and I opened the door, allowing them to come into my apartment. I watched them closely as they began to react. Ichigo didn't do anything but stare at a lamp saying "That's new." While the other's jaws dropped to the floor.

I chuckled and folded my arms, leaning against the glass, making Ikkaku tremble at the sight of what he probably considered dangerous as hell, for an eleventh squad member to be scared of heights, was fairly amusing. "You were planning on giving me advice?" I asked dryly as I repressed a grin at their faces, well, all but Ichigo, his was the same old scowl of disappointment, like someone had stolen the meat from his sandwich.

"Ah, forget it." Yumichika muttered, staring at something in the kitchen, I couldn't tell what exactly, the oven, I'm pretty sure. "No, enlighten me. I require your advice." I insisted, letting a cheeky grin spread as Renji, Yumichika, and Ikkaku glanced around, and at each other hesitantly.

This was bound to be good. "Well, um….Renji, you handle this." Ikkaku was out. How long until the others caved and Ichigo gave me advice actually worth something? Renji was as red faced as his hair, what could the advice possibly….ah, _that_ kind of advice. "Um, do I have to tell him?" Renji asked Ikkaku and Yumichika, they nodded and didn't move an inch. "Can't we just give him a box of the stuff?" Renji tried again and this time the shook their heads, still not moving from the couch, the couch _is_ quite comfortable.

Ichigo and I were snickering at the little scene, of the people here, I'd really only want Ichigo's advice for what the hell to do. Renji sighed and turned to look me in the eye "Use protection." He said solemnly, no longer looking me in the eye. I laughed louder and nodded "Sure, whatever you say Renji. That's it?" I asked and Renji sat down after booting Yumichika from his spot.

Yumichika pulled a white kerchief out of god knows where and waved it. He surrendered. That didn't take long. "Your turn Ichigo. We'll uh, see you around." Ikkaku said and left as quickly as he could. Ichigo and I took one look at each other, then burst out laughing.

"I-I can't believe he actually said that!" Ichigo howled, clutching his stomach my own stomach was killing me, add cramps with butterflies of nervousness and you get my stomach pain. "I can't believe Ikkaku actually thought I wanted his advice. If I want advice, I'll go to you or Yourichi." I laughed and Ichigo suddenly became dead serious once again.

"Why Yourichi?" He asked puzzled and I shrugged "She can figure out the shit Kiskue can't." I said simply and Ichigo nodded seeming to agree with my explanation. "You're nervous as hell aren't you?" He asked and I nodded "Yep." I replied and leaned back against the glass, not bothering to sit on the chair nearby

. "She's not going to stand you up Uryu, just make sure that the both of you have at least a minute of fun. " Ichigo pointed out and I nodded, thinking hard about the odds of a hollow showing up, they seemed low enough. "I know that." I said as I nodded and Ichigo huffed and re-crossed his arms.

"She may go skating often, but she really can't ice skate Uryu. Orihime may fall down, she's similar to Rukia in that regard." Ichigo added and I nodded slower, chances are, I'd have to catch her. Then I'd be _very_ close to her. Ichigo scratched his head, what's the berry head up to now? "Well, I'm not going to wear out my welcome. Good luck I guess, and Orihime might show up early, say five minutes." Ichigo said over his shoulder as he too, left my apartment.

Alone, a few hours until I had to be there. What the hell am I going to do? There are no hollows out, my homework's complete, going now would be too early. I could watch a movie I guess, maybe watch an anime?

No, I could take a nap. And maybe I wouldn't look like I stayed up all night and actually got a decent night's sleep. I collapsed onto my bed, and placed my glasses in their case, closing my eyes as I did so. A thirty minute nap never killed anyone. Darkness soon claimed me, along with it, sleep.

**Orihime**

Trying to sleep when you're name's being called in a slightly annoying sing-song voice is harder than it sounds. Much, much harder. Particularly when that someone's Rangiku. And when she's hell-bent on making you presentable for a date, or waking you up.

"GET UP DAMMIT!" Rangiku screeched and opened the blinds, how do I know this if my eyes are closed. My burning corneas. "SWEET RED BEAN PASTE RANGIKU!" I screeched and rubbed at my poor eyes, hissing at the brightness until Rangiku lowered it with the gauzy curtain's release.

"Finally, you got up. You know how long I've been trying to wake you up?" Rangiku asked, crossing her arms across her bust as I rubbed at my aching eyes "Since I was still asleep." I muttered back, glaring softly at my friend, knowing she meant well inside.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that little miss." Rangiku scolded, wagging her manicured finger at me, other hand on her hip. She's in her gigai, so I don't have to worry about people not seeing her when I talk to her.

Rangiku clapped her palms together, a glint in her eye. I was more curious as to what she had behind her back "What will you be wearing?" Rangiku asked, circling me like a shark does survivors from a sunken ship, only human, well, soul reaper.

"I was going to wear my umpf!" I blinked in surprise, looking down at the ice cream bar Rangiku had stuffed into my mouth. I didn't mind the food, I was just surprised at how I was given it. I pulled the ice cream from my mouth, but remained silent when I noticed a second one in Rangiku's hands.

"You drive a hard bargain Orihime, I'll help you dress for your date!" Rangiku squealed, zipping over to my closet. I didn't have the heart to burst her little happy stylist bubble, I let her go nuts on my closet, ransacking it for something 'suitable' to wear. I sincerely hope she doesn't hand me my bikini, I really do.

"Here we are!" Rangiku sang, throwing a small number of hangers onto my lap, waking me from sleep. Again. I looked down at my lap, staring at its new inhabitants, for once, it wasn't a drunken Rukia. That was a nice change, though I don't know why Rangiku would put a drunken Rukia on my lap from my closet at five in the morning.

Worn gray jeans, a beige sweater shirt, and a black thrift shop jean vest. I ducked as she tossed black ankle boots at me, the hit the window, making a crack on the glass. I sighed and rubbed my temples, it occurred to me that I'd picked this up from Uryu, and stared at the crack. Another thing to pay for to get fixed, from the dressing machine known as Rangiku.

"Well? PUT THEM THE FUCK ON!" Rangiku snarled, her reishi rising angrily, I ran to the bathroom, clothes in hand. One must never piss off Rangiku, you'll get her Zanpakuto in return. I pulled off my comfortable gray pajamas pants and white tank top, and pulled on the clothes. "Bra!" I yelled to her and she tossed a black one with matching panties to my head, I'd stuck it out to request assistance.

I ignored the fact I had lingerie on my face and just retreated to put them on. "GET OUT HERE ALREADY!" Rangiku roared as I struggled to do up the vest "I can't do the vest up!" I hollered back, trying to do up just the first button as I heard laughter on the other side of the door "It's not supposed to be done up silly Orihime!" Rangiku laughed and I glowered at the door since I couldn't see her.

"Could have told me that five minutes ago." I muttered and opened the bathroom door, locking eyes with Rangiku the second I was in view. Rangiku put a finger to her lips, not saying a word. Suddenly, she jumped on the bed behind me, and started twisting my hair.

"Ow! Hey Rangiku! That hurts! What are you doing to me!?" I cried pulling away from her as she yanked my hair back towards her, it hurt like hell."Stop struggling Orihime! I'm fixing your hair up nicely. Now stop squirming or when you're bald from getting your hair pulled out I'll give it to Ikkaku so that he won't be bald anymore."

I went dead still at the mental image of Ikkaku with my hair, it was frightening. "There. That wasn't so bad now was it?" Rangiku asked and I knew better than to answer. Rangiku began to walk me to the mirror, but I was looking at a squirrel outside on my windowsill. It was hideous. Squirrels can inflict a surprising amount of damage.

"You look stunning Orihime!" Rangiku said bringing me away from my thoughts and to the mirror. I didn't recognize myself.

An auburn haired girl in a distressed black vest, strangely cut sweater-shirt that clung to her form, then went away, and dark jeans stared back at me, a blue hair pin pinned some of her bangs to the side, the other hairpin held the rest of her hair back in a messy, yet somehow artistic bun. I blinked when it occurred to me that it was me I was looking at.

"Oh, that's me." I murmured as Rangiku laughed and clamped a hand on my shoulder "yes honey, that's you. Now, don't fuck up your outfit and go get 'em tiger!" She said and began to push me to the door after handing me a black leather purse. "Huh? Its seven thirty Rangiku, the date's not for another two hours." I said digging my heels into the hardwood floor, wincing at the burn it gave me.

"Really? Then I'll do your makeup!" Rangiku squealed and vanished to into the unknown. Ah crap. I pulled out my phone and dialed Rukia's cell, knowing she'd be up by now. "Hello?" Rukia asked, sounding very sleepy, maybe I was wrong about her being awake already "Rukia I need your help!" I cried into the cell phone, hiding from Rangiku in case she came back with new torture devices.

"Just use protection and you'll be fine." Rukia replied over the phone, followed by a loud yawn "I need protection from Rangiku and her makeup kit!" I hissed into the phone as Rangiku passed by my hiding spot under the table, I shook in fear, waiting for her to look down and find me.

"Fine, I'm on my way."  Rukia said and hung up before I realized what she had done "Rukia! Rukia!" I hissed and stared at the screen, finding out that she had hung up on me. I blew a strand of hair out of my face in exasperation.

I got up silently and sat on the couch, watching Rangiku add to the steadily growing pile of cosmetics. Rangiku didn't notice my sudden reappearance, or the doorbell ring and me letting Rukia inside. We both watched her ferry cosmetics for a few seconds "How long has she been doing this now?" Rukia asked me without moving as I glanced up at the clock now "Fifteen minutes." I replied and Rukia nodded, neither of us bothering to move.

"Maybe we should get her to stop." Rukia murmured and I rolled my eyes at her "You call Hitsugaya." I replied and she nodded "Good point. We need back-up." "Who's our back-up?" I asked and Rukia shrugged and pulled out her phone, flipping through her contacts.

"Rangiku." I said loud enough for her to hear as she passed right by me, her hair trailing behind her like a cape. Super Rangiku. Making everyone look like who they're not. "RANGIKU!" I yelled and she jumped, this time looking over at me. Good, I have her attention.

"I don't need any makeup. What I do need is a ride to the rink." I spoke slowly, fully enunciating every syllable so that Rangiku could understand what I was saying to her. Rangiku blinked, I took it as a sign she understood.

"A ride to the rink? I thought Uryu was picking you up." Rangiku said obviously confused, I patted her shoulder and began to explain "No, but I can take the metro if there's no car I can hitch a ride on." I replied and Rukia looked up from her phone "You know I came here in a limo right?" she asked and I just stared at her, annoyance rolling off me in waves.

"No I did not." I replied stiffly and Rukia smiled and rolled her eyes at me "Well, let's get you to your date. Rangiku, you and I will go shopping. Well? Let's go!" Rukia planned and started walking out my door, we followed like ducks.

I climbed into the limo after Rukia, leaned my head against the headrest and closed my eyes.

**Sorry that I'm stopping here, but I'm sleepy and want to go to bed. R&R!**


	6. I'm Going To Kiss You Now

**Thanks for the reviews; the lemons are coming soon please be patient. No particular theme today. I don't own BLEACH, if I did many things would be different, Ichiruki, Hitsuhina, and Inoushida would happen for instance.**

**Uryu**

I waited by the chain link fence encircling the ice rink, keeping my eyes peeled for beautiful Orihime. Nervousness had become quite comfortable in my gut, and I grew more anxious every second I didn't see her coming closer to me.

I spot a white limo coming down the road, the Kuchiki family symbol on the flags whipping in the air. As the white limo came to a halt I briefly why a Kuchiki family limo would even exist in the human world, and why it was coming to a stop in front of me.

I watched as the door opened and a pretty girl in an oversized beige sweater and a ripped black denim vest stepped out, and then turned to say something to the people inside "Thanks for the ride Rukia!" Orihime's cheery voice rang out and it suddenly occurred to me that the pretty girl before is Orihime, my princess.

"It's nothing really, go have fun!" I heard Rukia reply as Orihime closed the door, the limo drove off as she turned to face me. Big and bright blue-gray eyes meeting my normal blue eyes, Orihime looked as nervous as I felt. I smiled at her and offered my hand, and watched her eyes light up at the gesture.

Orihime's smooth slender fingers slid over my palm and knitted with my fingers, giving off a sense of finality and rightness. Orihime's reishi gave of a more cheery feel than usual, it influenced me enough to keep smiling and walk with her hand in hand to the lobby of the ice rink.

The woman manning the front desk looked up the second we had stepped inside, and began to click the mouse rapidly as we came closer to the desk. "How may I help you two?" The woman asked sounding slightly rushed as she typed quickly "Two skating passes please." I answered as I eyed the hourly rates, trying to determine how long we would be on the ice, literally.

"Okay then, how long?" The woman replied without even looking up, and I quickly chose an hour and a half, that would probably be long enough "One hour and a half please." I answered and pulled my wallet out with my free hand, and removed my hand from Orihime's to open it and hand over the correct amount of cash.

Once I had handed over the cash and put my wallet away, the lady handed over two red pass bracelets. I helped Orihime by putting hers one as she did the same for me. Her fingers spidered against the skin on my wrist as she did it up, and then slid her hand into mine. I had the red bracelet on my right wrist, hers was on her left.

We walked over to the room that was filled with shelves of different sized skates and picked up the ones that would fit us. I glanced at the white skates in her small hands; they looked reasonably new and were _tiny_. But Orihime herself seems small to me because I'm quite a bit taller than her.

We walked through the doors to the outdoor rink itself, and sat down on the edge to put on our skates. Once I had mine done up I stood up, both of my feet planted firmly on the ice. Orihime started to stand, her balance wavering slightly as she did so. I offered her my hand and Orihime took it gladly, her knees still wobbling as she fought for balance.

I waited until she had found her balance to move forward, taking slow steps so that she could keep up. "Ah, I used to be so much better at this kind of stuff." Orihime laughed when she nearly fell over, I smiled and gave her a quick hug "Don't worry no one's going to judge you if you fall." I told her, raising her chin to look at up me with my finger as she frowned back "Why?" She asked and folded her arms, looking very cute yet frustrated.

I leaned closer, so that my lips brushed her ear "Because I'll catch you." I vowed and felt her shiver at our closeness at the moment. I pulled my face away but saw the strange look on Orihime's face; I smiled at her and ruffled her hair, making her glower at me slightly for doing so.

I knew from the nearby clock that we had been on the ice for thirty minutes, only an hour left before we got o return our skates and maybe take her out to get something to eat. "C'mon Orihime, let's go." I said as I linked arms with her and began to skate away from the wall "Uwah! Not so fast Uryu!" Orihime complained teetering over on her skates, looking very uneasy as she tried to skate.

I skated slowly as Orihime teetered back and forth, moving forward slowly, looking like a rock pile about to tumble over. My eyes widened when I saw her start to fall, her hair flaring like a cobra's hood. I quickly put one arm around her back, gripping her shoulders gently with my other hand. Orihime glanced down at herself, up at me, then grew very red after a second, the color lighting up her pale cheeks as she cast her eyes down slightly.

"T-T-Thanks Uryu." She stammered clutching my shoulders, her nails digging into the fabric of my jacket. A soft breeze freed my red scarf and half of it swooped around her neck in the breeze. My eyes remained lock on her gray orbs, not moving for the fear of scaring her like one would a sleepwalker.

I leaned closer to her, and her cheeks darkened by every millimeter "Orihime." I spoke softly, knowing my breath would be tickling her face. I watched her swallow something that wasn't there visibly "Y-yes Uryu?" Orihime asked, and I could feel a slight tremor run through her body "I'm going to kiss you now." I answered and saw her eyes go wide with surprise, then returned halfway to normal size.

"O-Okay." Orihime replied and closed her eyes, waiting. I leaned closer until I could feel her soft breath against my face, and looked at her soft baby pink lips. I pressed my lips gently against Orihime's claiming her as mine.

**Cliffhanger! Earlier I said there was no particular theme, this is true because I had my music on shuffle. The music playing for the ending was Enchanted By Taylor Swift. Just thought I should put that in. Review me please!**


	7. Time With Orihime

**Thanks for your reviews and patience for the uploading of the chapter. School's back in session for me, so updates regularity may depend on my workload. No particular theme today. Disclaimer: I don't own BLEACH, I wish I do though.**

**Orihime**

After I closed my eyes I didn't have to wait long for Uryu to fulfill his promise. I soon felt him gently pressing his lips against mine; I returned the kiss and wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer to me.

I forgot the upcoming tests at school that had me worried, the fact that I'm on ice, literally, and that if I make the smallest movement I might make the both of us fall over. It just doesn't seem to matter. Uryu deepened the kiss, more desperate than before.

I clung to him, breaking apart for a second for air, and then returning his searching kiss. Uryu kissed me like there was no tomorrow, more rough and desperate than I'd ever guessed he'd be. I felt his tongue and parted my lips to let him in, and began a little battle for dominance.

Uryu won simply because I didn't care what happened, just as long as he didn't stop kissing me with that devilish mouth of his.

Someone coughed and we broke apart, I blushed red when I recognized the person as none other than Rangiku, her brows where raised and she seemed to be biting back a grin. Gin was behind her, his usual fox-like face resting on the top of her head, which Rangiku appeared to not notice. "What is it Rangiku?" I asked playing innocent now that I was back on my skated feet with Uryu's hand in my own.

"Just making sure you two were aware of your surroundings." Rangiku replied, suppressing almost visible laughter. I flushed even darker, knowing my little act hadn't worked. Dammit. "We'll be more careful next time." Uryu cut in before I could say anything and a wave of love and gratitude washed over me when he spoke so I wouldn't have to.

Rangiku laughed once "You do that now." She said as she skated off with Gin in hot pursuit, I giggled at the partly annoyed and embarrassed expression on Uryu face.

Uryu looked at me, curious as to why I laughed "What is it?" He asked gently and I couldn't help but laugh once again, making him draw his eyebrows together in a slight frown. "Y-Your face! It looks funny!" I laughed and Uryu ruffled my hair, free some of it to tumble around my shoulders delicately "Yours does too." Uryu joked and pinched my nose, I batted at his hand a fake-pouted, a trick I'd picked up from Rangiku, it tended to work wonders.

Uryu laughed and wrapped his arm around my shoulders, bringing me closer to him "C'mon let's go get something to eat. Our time's up anyway." Uryu said as he led me off of the ice, helping me step onto the plain concrete, and letting me lean on him as I pulled my skates off.

I clung to Uryu as we walked together, not enough to make him trip and cast us both to the ground, just enough to feel his body heat and smell his musky-sweet scent. I'd become addicted to the scent, it smelled similar to Sora's cologne, but sweeter. It makes me feel safe.

**Uryu**

Orihime had been holding onto my arm since she pulled off her skates. She was being careful not to trip me, and I could smell the ever-sweet vanilla and lilac scent of hers with her being so close. Earlier, when she let me kiss her, the scent had flooded my nose, making me forget about anything that wasn't Orihime herself.

I couldn't figure out where to take Orihime for lunch, do I take her to Urahara's Shoten, or to somewhere nicer? "There's Urahara's! Can we go there for lunch Uryu?" Orihime asked, bounding up and down with excitement.

I forgot that She and Tatsuki go to Urahara's just a frequently as I do with Chad and Ichigo. I smiled at her; she was just too cute "Sure, sounds like a plan." I replied and fixed my glasses as I caught sight of Yourichi, talking to Kiskue outside the shop doors, just barely out of earshot.

Yourichi glanced over at us as we came closer, and hit Kiskue to bring his attention to us. He soon turned around; fan opened to cover his face, the usual green and white striped hat perched crookedly on his blonde head. "Well if it isn't the lovely Orihime and Uryu. What brings you two my way?" Kiskue greeted and I rolled my eyes at his overly dramatic antics.

"We're here for the food." I answered and pulled Orihime a little closer to me, for no real reason at all, other than I wanted her to be closer. "Aw, Yourichi, hear that? They came out all this way on their date just to eat here, at my Shoten of all places." Kiskue kidded and I knew somewhere deep within me that he was going to say that. Its Kiskue Urahara after all, it takes something quite dire to make him serious.

"Don't be silly Kiskue. You know very well that Ichigo's friends prefer to come here for lunch. It's why you shouldn't close the Shoten." Yourichi replied without missing a beat and I widened my eyes.

Close the Shoten? What is Kiskue thinking? "Just because I'm considering moving to a bigger building doesn't mean I'm going to close the Shoten Yourichi." Kiskue scolded and I relaxed, so the Shoten may or may not be changing locations again.

Kiskue has always been looking around for a place to move the Shoten to. "Well, I guess we should let you guys inside now." Kiskue stated as he pulled the glass doors open. Orihime went in first, I followed after but was stopped by Yourichi, she had grabbed the back of my collar.

"What is it?" I asked as I glanced back at Yourichi, keeping my expression level. Yourichi opened her mouth to say something, then closed it and shook her head, releasing my collar "It's nothing. Enjoy your time with Orihime." Yourichi said as she shoved me none too gently into the shop. As I slid into the booth across the table from Orihime, I couldn't help myself but wonder what Yourichi had been about to tell me.


	8. Be Gentle Tonight

**So sorry about the wait, I had a bit of writer's block so this chapter was delayed. Thanks for the reviews; themes are Your Love Is A Song by Switchfoot, and Broken Glass by Three Days Grace.**

**Orihime**

Ever since Yourichi had brought our food to us, Uryu seemed a little distant, and worried. I glanced down at his free and placed my own over top. He jumped then relaxed "Hey, whatever it was, it doesn't matter now, okay?" I asked and Uryu nodded as I brushed the back of his hand with my thumb in small, gentle circles.

As we ate, I rambled on and on to fill the silence, telling Uryu about Sora, about how I think Tatsuki likes Ichigo, why I cook the strange things I do, and how the upcoming test had me worried, and ever since I first discovered my powers when fighting a hollow, that I feared becoming one like Ichigo had.

"That'll never happen Orihime, don't worry." Uryu said, caressing my cheek softly, making me blush. "I worry about silly things, it's just who I am." I shrugged and smiled back at Uryu, who looked happier than I'd ever seen him.

Once he'd paid for the bill, and we were walking hand in hand as he started to lead me back home to my apartment, when we heard a roar. A roar of a nearby hollow.

"Uryu..." I whispered and clung to him in fear as we looked around, trying to locate it. "Don't be afraid Orihime, I'm here." He said and squeezed my hand three times, making me blink in surprise at the kidsy but adorable way of him saying I love you to me.

I saw the hollow first, but it knocked me backwards and I hit my head against a concrete wall, knocking the breath out of me. "ORIHIME!" Uryu cried, summoning his quincy bow instantly and fired at the hollow, wounding its side.

I suddenly became aware of my own blood spilling on the ground, as did Uryu; he spun around and saw my blood on the pavement, his dark blue eyes wide.

**Uryu**

_THUMP_

I ran to Orihime, my heartbeat roaring in my ears, forgetting about the hollow for a second.

_THUMP _

_THUMP_

I pulled her into my arms, her auburn hair brushing my arm as I picked her half-way off the ground, pressing my fingers against her neck desperately.

_THUMP_

_THUMP_

I sighed, my heartbeat quieting as I felt Orihime's pulse under my fingers. Alive, just unconscious. I set my jaw and turned around to face the hollow that was skulking behind me, readying to attack. I pulled back on my bow, forming a red-blue arrow from the reishi around me and from myself, fueled by my anger.

I fired the arrow, and watched with grim satisfaction the large gash that it created in the hollow's side, making it scream in agony. "That's what you get for attacking her, Orihime." I snarled and fired off a volley of arrows at the charging beast, making it hit the ground and roar in anger, then haul itself to its feet, unharmed and healed.

"Dammit! Instant regeneration." I swore and aimed for the Hollow's head, missing narrowly because the hollow had learned to duck, and was charging at me roaring as it went. I leapt up from the ground as the hollow dug its claws into the ground.

I studied the beast noticing its white and blue coloring and appearance similar to the greek legends of a Manticore. If my luck held, I may finish this quickly and get Orihime home and heal her before any injury she sustained that I didn't notice became lethal.

I readied another arrow and charged, jumping away from the spined, club-like tail as the Manticore hollow turned to watch me as I fired the arrow, tearing off one of its legs in a flash of blue light. The beast hollowed and swung its tail, sending projectiles flying my way.

I leapt up into the air, dodging the spines as I went, landing on my feet several feet away until a familiar voice startled me "Why do you get to have all the fun Uryu?" I turned my head and caught sight of Ichigo in his soul reaper robes, tapping Zangetsu against his shoulder with his trademark smirk on his face.

I pushed my glasses up and looked back at the hollow, and cornered Orihime on the bench by the streetlight. The Manticore hollow is pacing back in front of her, like a dragon guarding its treasure.

"If you want to help Kurosaki, then by all means help." I muttered loud enough for him to hear as I studied the beast, trying to figure out how to kill it or get Orihime away from it before it attacked her again.

"I'll deal with Ugly while you get Orihime back here, then we've got to work together to kill Ugly." Ichigo replied as he pulled the bandage wrapping off of Zangetsu, preparing to fight. "Done, keep it busy." I agreed quickly, getting ready to flash-step to Orihime and bring her back twice as fast.

"Here I go!" Ichigo yelled, charging and I darted forward using a variation of shunpo to dart around the distracted hollow, stopping to pick Orihime up into my arms, then darted back and set her down on top of the building.

I kissed her forehead as I set her down carefully, being mindful of the light injury on her side "Be safe." I murmured then quickly went to help Ichigo.

He'd already managed to get himself hit in the torso by one of the projectile spines, and was bleeding badly, but the Manticore is in worse shape, its wounds aren't closing, but instead turning a putrid shade of green.

"Hey Uryu, nice of you to join the party. This guy can take maybe two more big hits, but I can only give out one with this thing in the middle of my gut." Ichigo joked and I shook my head, pulling back on my bow, supercharging an arrow as Ichigo gathered his strength to use a getsuga tensho.

I released the arrow just as the gathered reishi began to make my fingers bleed just as Ichigo let loose his attack then fell to the ground, his body making a small crater.

I narrowed my eyes and waited for the suffocating dust to settle, coughing to make it get out of my lungs. The air finally settled, and there was no trace of the Manticore. Except for claw marks, projectiles embedded in the ground, and dark purple blood.

"I'll take care of the Idiot Uryu, you take care of Orihime." Rukia said from behind me, spooking me as she stepped into sight and picked up Ichigo with slight difficulty. She glanced up at me from underneath his arm, her cheeks reddened from the effort of carrying Ichigo "Aren't you supposed to be tending to your lady fair?" She teased between breaths as I walked over to Orihime, picking her up and carrying her as if she were no more than a feather.

"Oh, and Uryu?" Rukia called as I got ready to flash-step Orihime home "Yes?" I called over my shoulder and heard her chuckle "Her wound isn't as bad as it looks, but still, be gentle with her tonight." I frowned as I tried to figure out what Rukia had meant.

I turned and opened my mouth to ask what she had meant, but Rukia was gone. I sighed and resorted to getting Orihime home, getting there much quicker than I anticipated, unlocking and opening the door as Orihime stirred in my arms.

**Again, I'm so, so sorry for the wait. Next chap may be the lemon you've been waiting for ****! Anybody guess what Rukia meant? Reviews please!**


End file.
